Why You?
by seeya10
Summary: Hidup sendiri di ibukota seoul ini bukan hal mudah menjadi anak yang terlantarkan dan di tinggalkan di panti asuhan dan bertahan hidup tanpa ada tempat berlindung. # Family # Sehun # Sad
1. chapter 1

Sehun POV

Sinar matahari pagi yang masuk dijendela membangungkan aku dari tidurku. Aku bangun dan langsung siap siap untuk pergi bekerja. Yap! Aku mempunyai sebuah pekerjaan. Walau aku hidup sendiri dan tanpa orang tua yang jelas bukan berarti aku hidup sebagai berandal di luar sana. Ibu panti yang merawatku hingga besar dan para donatur panti yang membuatku bisa sekolah di jenjang pendidikan yang tinggi membuat aku selalu berusaha yang terbaik di bidang pendidikan agar mendapatkan sebuah pekerjaan yang layak untuk bertahan hidup didunia yang kejam ini.

Balik lagi ke realita aku duduk di pinggir kasur sambil menunggu moodku untuk mandi. Jujur pagi ini sangat dingin dan aku ingin terus ditempat tidur dengan selimut yang hangat ini.

Kring.. kring...

Aku ambil handphoneku dan melihat siapa yang memanggil.

SERA

Dengan cepat aku mengangkat telepon itu?

" ne..waeyo sera noona??"kata sehun sambil gugup

" kau dimana sudah di jalan??"

" ah, aniyo aku masih di rumah baru mau pergi?"

" baguslah tolong nanti saat beli coffee sekalian belikan noona sandwhich noona malas memasak!"

" ah ne arasseo..." TUT...TUT..

Telepon di matikan secara sepihak tanpa menunggu aku selesai berucap.

'Seandainya dia bukan boss ku aku akan beri dia obat pencerna perut di sandwhichnya nanti' ucap sehun dalam hati

Karna kesal sehun terus mengumpat dalam hati tanpa tau dia belum berktifitas apapun.

"OH MY GOD AKU TERLAMBAT!!!" teriak sehun

Sehun yang tadi berbohong sudah akan pergi dan kenyataannya dia bahkan belum mandi langsung berlari ke kamar mandi dengan cepat.

Yah yang belum tau aku adalah seorang manajer artis. Kerenkan? Jawabanya tidak. Saat ini aku merupakan seorang manajer artis yang tidak mudah. YAP! Aku merupakan menajer artis Kang Sera. Siapa yang tidak kenal Kang Sera di Korea ini? Merupakan artis cantik yang sangat dikagumi semua umur. Karirnya sejajar dengan artis Kim Tae Hee, Song Hye Kyo, Jung Ji Hyun bukan hanya sejajar tapi mereka adalah sahabat dari Kang Sera.

Kang Sera merupakan artis yang bisa dibilang tidak muda lagi memang. Saat ini dia akan memasuki umur ke 41 tahun. Walau umurnya sudah tidak muda lagi namun kecantikannya memang tiada yang mengalahkan. Dengan muka baby face membuat dia selalu tanpa muda. Dan satu lagi di umurnya sekarang ini dia masih belum menikah. Bisa ku bilang bahwa kecantikannya memang menghasilakan banyak uang tapi juga membuatnya hidup dalam kesendirian yang panjang.

Walaupun umurku baru 22 tahun tapi aku di percaya untuk menjadi seorang menajer artis senior Kang Sera. Jujur saat pertama melihat Kang Sera di TV aku akui cantikannya dan aktinya yang membuat aku menjadi fansnya. Aku berkerja di perusahaan entertaiment artis yang sama dengan Kang Sera. Tadinya aku manajer dari trainee boygrup yang akan debut. Tapi baru 3 bulan aku jadi manajer mereka perusahaanku menyukai pekerjannku. Dia bilang aku sangat tanggap dengan masalah dari dalam-luar mereka dan selalu bisa mengatur anak anak dalam grup dengan baik. Karna itu mereka memindahkan aku menjadi menejer dari Kang Sera karna manajer lamanya mengundurkan diri.

Saat aku tau aku sangat senang bagaimana tidak aku akan bertemu dengan artis favoritku. Saat aku dikenalkan dengan Kang Sera aku sangat kagum dengan kecantikannya saat dilihat langsung, namun itu tidak bertahan lama saat mengenal dia beberapa jam kemudian dia sangat merepotkan melebih anak anak trainee sebelumnya. Dia sangat pemilih,banyak peraturan, banyak merintah, kadang egois, pemarah dan juga seorang Miss Perfect tidak mau ada kesalahan apapun. Aku selalu berfikir mungkin karna dulu aku manajer trainee jadi tidak serepot ini apalagi Kang Sera merupakan artis ternama juga membuatnya sikapnya begitu. Walau begitu sudah dua minggu ini aku menjadi manajernya dia juga mempunyai sikap baik kadang dia memberikan aku makanan yang dia masak, bercerita lucu, membiarkan aku beristirahat dan menyayangi aku. Kadang dimataku dia telihat sebagai seorang Omma.

TBC

Makasih yang sudah baca cerita aku ini merupakan cerita pertama aku yang aku publish haha semoga kalian pada suka jangan lupa like dan komen yah!!

Gamsahamnida


	2. chapter 2

SEHUN POV

Setelah siap aku memutuskan untuk langsung pergi. Masalah sarapan nanti saja yang terpenting aku sampai dirumah noona dari pada kena amuk nanti.

Saat sudah menutup pintu aku langsung berlari menuju lift namun hampir aja aku menabrak pintu kamar apartmen sebelah karna mendadak terbuka. Aku yang kaget langsung berhenti mendadak dan berniat memarahi orang yang membuka pintu sebarangan itu. Namun saat dilihat ternyata itu pintu kamar sahabatku sendiri.

"Oh sehuna, gwenchana???" Ucap Chanyeol

"Menurut hyung" Ucap Sehun

" buru buru sekali, wae noonamu itu membuat masalah lagi?"

" anio aku yang buat masalah, sudah bye hyung" sambil berlari ke arah lift

Aku yang sampai di depan pintu lift langsung menekan tombol dengan tergesah gesah. Bahkan aku terus menekannya walau lampu tombol telah menyala menandakan bahwa tombol tidak perlu di tekan lagi.

Lamanya lift itu membuat aku yang tadi meninggalkan Chanyeol hyung tampak sudah sampai didepan lift untuk sama sama menunggu lift. Aku yang merasa ada seseorang di sebelahnya langsung melihat ke arah kanan.

" ohh hyung" ucap sehun kaget

" wae aku tidak berteleportasi kesini" ucap chanyeol

" ara, lift ini terlalu lama! Apa hyung mau kekantor?"

" Yap untuk mencari nafkah untuk anakku"

Mendengar kata yang diucapkan Chanyeol aku menahan tawa sambil tersenyum remeh

" anakmu?? Sejak kapan hyung menjadi spesies berbulu kalo anakmu itu berbulu?" Ucap sehun

Chanyeol yang mendengar ucapan sehun marah dan akan meneriakin sehun. Namun timing tidak tepat tenyata lift terbuka dan mereka memutuskan untuk masuk kedalam.

" saat aku memberikan cinta seorang appa kepada mereka " ucap chanyeol mendadak didalam lift dengan bangga.

Aku yang mendengar itu terdiam dan tidak membalas ucapan chanyeol. Sehun memang sensitif mengenai pembicaraan yang mengarah ke orang tua.

Chanyeol yang melihat sehun terdiam langsung merasa bersalah dan menyesal karena tanpa sengaja menyakiti hati dongsengnya itu.

" mian" ucap chanyeol dengan menyesal

" mwoga? Gwenchana aku sudah terbiasa lagian aku tidak memiliki itu" ucapku dengan senyum yang dipaksa

" memiliki apa?"

Sebelum aku menjawab ternyata pintu lift terbuka dan aku mengambil langkah untuk keluar lift. Namun saat belum sepenuhnya keluar aku menghentikan langkah dan berbalik ke belakang tepatnya ke arah chanyeol.

"Anak" ucapku sembil tersenyum.

Setelah mengucapkan itu aku pergi dari lift menuju van yang selalu aku kendarakan dengan meninggalkan chanyeol hyung yang terdiam dilift.

CHANYEOL POV

"saat aku memberikan cinta seorang appa kepada mereka " ucapku dengan bangga.

Vivi merupakan anjing kesayangku yang aku adopsi saat dia masih berumur 1 tahun. Kelakuannya yang lucu membuat aku merasa seperti ayah saat pulang bekerja karna vivi selalu menghilangkan penat yang aku dapat di kantor. Namun ucapan bangga aku itu ternyata sangat salah. Aku melihat itu tatapan redup sehun saat mendengat ucapanku tadi.

Aku tau semua karna aku cukup lama tinggal disebelah kamar sehun saat ini. Kehidupan yang dibuang oleh orang tuanya sendiri di depan sebuah panti asuhan, tanpa meninggalkan sebuah nama untuknya. Tinggal di panti asuhan tanpa ada yang mengadopsi. Sekolah dengan banyak bully dan selalu dipanggil sebagai anak haram. Semua sehun cerita saat dia mabuk di ulang tahunnya.

Saat itu kita mengadakan pesta kecil merayakan sehun yang berumur 20 tahun. Berawal dari sehun yang mabuk berat mengatakan bahwa mungkin tanggal ulang tahunnya ini bukan hari dimana dia benar benar lahir dan akhirnya dia menceritakan semua sambil menangis.

" mian" ucapku dengan rasa bersalah

" mwoga? Gwenchana aku sudah terbiasa lagian aku tidak memiliki itu" ucap sehun ambigu

' itu? Appa kah?' Ucap Chanyeol dalam hati menimbang nimbang maksud sehun.

"Memiliki itu?" Ucap chanyeol tanpa sadar

Aku langsung melihat ke arah sehun saat tanpa sadar mengucapkan itu. Namun sehun langsung melangkah saat pintu lift terbuka. Namun dia berbalik dan tersenyum paksa kearahku.

"Anak" ucap sehun sambil pergi dari lift

"Gojitmal" ucap chanyeol seorang diri dan memutuskan untuk pergi dari lift juga menuju mobil dan berangkat menuju kantor.

TBC

maaf bila ada kata kata yang typo harap maklum karna aku memang manusia typo selalu aja ada typo.

Tapi makasih telah bawa cerita aku jangan lupa like dan komen yah :)

Gamsahamidah


End file.
